Spectacle Affect
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: Kagome accidentaly drops her mom's old glasses from her backpack one rainy night, and snatches everyone's attention... especially InuYasha's. So what happens when Kagome tries them on? [PG-13 WAFF *One-Shot*]


I had some fun writing this... now to hide the document without my mom reading it _ This is a one-shot  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own glasses. -o-o-  
  
-==-  
  
It was an ok day in Fuedal Japan. It was cloudy with the sun hidden amoung the dark clouds. The breeze cool with the vibrant smell of on- coming rain and slick green grass. But our group was headstrong none- the-less.  
  
"Come on, hurry up already! The shards don't find themselves you know!" The other three companions rolled thier eyes and mumbles were heard, while two just seemed to not care about InuYasha was barking about now but playing instead.  
  
"Kagome! My feet are starting to hurt! Are we gonna stop yet?" Shippo whined while crawling apon Kagome's shoulder. Kirara wanting her attention back, swiveled near Kagome's legs aswell.  
  
Kagome looked heaven-ward, "Oh I don't know, maybe if a certain silver-haired person I know would just GIVE US A REST NOW AND THEN, we might be able to search more tomorrow." She mention glaring at the back of InuYasha's head, mentally drilling holes into it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Lousy humans. Fine! We'll camp at the nearest village we come by!" He gruffed. Kagome smiled brilliantly, and everyone lightened up abit eager to find a place to sleep. InuYasha seeing how he loved it when Kagome smiled, perked up a bit and turned it head in another direction and moved on, the rest of the group tailing beind him.  
  
-=- Alittle Bit Later -=-  
  
When the group had finally settled into a nearby village that seemed abit... empty for some reason, they set up camp for the night.  
  
It started to drizzle lightly outside while it soon turned into pounding rain. Everyone headed inside a fairly decent hut, big enough for eight people to live in.  
  
"I wonder why this town seems so vacated... oh well. People must have been chased away by something..." Sango said, a shadow of question etched on her features.  
  
"Do not worry Sango my darling, For I will protect you from any wonderi--SLAP-...oww, Sango! Whaddja do that for?!" Sango blankly fumed at his hand like she mentally wanted it to just, vanish from his arm. Silent giggles and snorts were heard.  
  
Miroku lurked into a corner sulkily followed by a wandering Kirara. "See.. Atleast someone loves me, Don't you Kirara?" Miroku extended his hand to the duo-tailed kitty, it just tilted her head and walked over to Shippo for some play time. Miroku pouted like a two-year-old in his corner.  
  
Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag from her enormous bag, and in the process knocking out some stray notebooks, a paperback book, and a strange object that was framed in a forestgreen background color with two half-squared fine pieces of glass.  
  
"Whoops." She started putting the stuff back into her bag when Shippo cam bounding over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome me and Kirara are kind of hungry. Do you have any--Hey what are these..?" Shippo dangled the spectacles a few inches before his eyes, not ver y hungry anymore. Everyone else (but InuYasha) also became fasinated with the object and looked at the frame in awe.  
  
"Oh those? Those are just my mom's old glasses... she wears contacts (yea, contacts! See I have imagination) now since these were too bothering, I guess," Kagome stated, "But how'd they ever get in my bag?"  
  
Sango glanced at her in wonder. "What are kon-ticts and glass-ez, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, remembering that she was still in the Fuedal Ages where Eye Care didn't kick in fully until the hippie-ages. Or in her mom's words, the stone age.  
  
"Oh! Contacts are these little round plastic-thingys that you have to place into your eye to see properly. You see, my mom doesn't see so 20/20 like most people do, so she used to where these glasses. But since they were getting to be a nuicence, she uses contacts instead." She explained, everyone seemed to be excepting this explanation and looked at the glasses some more.  
  
"That's stupid! I'm not suprised you dumb humans are so worthless your vision goes bad! Feh! Proves how dumb you are, probably even would look more dumber with those things on!" InuYasha grunted from a perch on the rafter (reminds me of the apartment I share with my mom. Except my rafters are outside -_-). He jumped down eyeing the contraption closly.  
  
Miroku, being the curious one he is, poked at the stick and it bended backwards making an audible 'snap!'. Everyone jumped backwards four feet in a scared manner.  
  
"Now look what you did houshi! You gone and broke them!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No I didn't, I swear, my hands have minds of thier own, I didn't mean to!" Miroku retorted, waving his hand in dissmay. Thunder was rolling in the distance.  
  
And just as Sango was about to say something Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Hey! Calm down you guys! They aren't broken, that's the way they're supposed to go when you put them away. See?" Kagome showed them how the two metal sticks bended backwards and unfolded again.  
  
InuYasha hovered over Kagome's left shoulder to see the 'glass-ez' more carefully, sniffing them in the process. Kagome blushed at the close contact, but let him look at the object she held up. He then got up (Kagome not really liking this) and sat three feet infront of her.  
  
"How do you put them on?" InuYasha asked tilting his head alittle, what a curious puppy! One minute he was saying they were stupid, now he was so interested. No one will figure out men!  
  
"Well, ya see they go like this.." Kagome took the two middle sections of the sticks and slid it up to her face, where the two square pieces lay gracfully on her cheeks. The small thin metal curve of the glasses rested on the lower part of her nose. So imagine her in her school uniform with books on the floor and her bag's other contents scattered on the floor, she would have passed for a Harvard School Student or something along those lines. Very obsolete!  
  
InuYasha looked at her in suprise at how more lovely and smart she looked with just one change. 'Woah...beautiful...' InuYasha already thought of Kagome as a close friend who was pretty, no, stunning in his eyes. Not matter how you look at her nothing could be wrong. He could hear people jibber-jabbering at how fine they looked on her and how the forest green frame brought out her eye colour. He snapped out of his staring state when Kagome started talking to him.  
  
"So. How do I look?" She flashed another smile in InuYasha's direction and he felt his heart flutter. He was truly happy to see her smile, especially at him. It made him feel like he was something in this world to deserve such an honor. A small smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Heeeeelllooo...Anyone in there?" Kagome tapped his head "I asked, 'how do I look?'" InuYasha 'feh'ed' and turned to face another direction, slightly embarassed about having to be asked twice.  
  
"'Feh' as a good feh, or a bad feh?" She tilted her head down a bit not looking through the glasses, but looking up at him above the specs instead.  
  
InuYasha casted a side-long glance at Kagome. She looked kinda....sexy like that, he admitted, but he wasn't about to let that one off it's chains. So he had to improvise.  
  
"I was right you do look stupider then you already do!!" Kagome looked downcast and hurt at his statement. It didn't help her enigma much when he blasted into full-blown laughter. Then she got pissed.  
  
"Geez InuYasha, it's not that funny!!" At this point she was already standing up and looking down apoun him with a face mixed in with anger, dissapointment, and slight hurt. "YES IT *gasp* IS!!" And he started up the crazy-train laughter trying to catch his breath.  
  
The companions of his were all frowning at InuYasha, because he didn't look at her that time to see her downcast expression.  
  
"Is everything about me such a joke to you, InuYasha?! Don't you find anything about me that's positive!!?" Kagome looked down at his body that was still quivering with laughter, her hurt in her eyes getting the better of her features. He still didn't look at her in fear of more laughter.  
  
"No not really, why do you *chuckle* ask?" He finally turned his head and immidiately regret and guilt washed over him as Kagome stood there, tears streaking down her face. 'Oh dammit, now look what you did you stupid bastard, you made her cry!! What find of fool are you?!'  
  
"The kind that deserve to burn in flames..." InuYasha whispered to himself, forgeting that Kagome was clutching on his every move and word. But all Kagome and the others heard was 'with her to burn in flames'. Biiig mistake on his part to mention flames. He glanced back up at Kagome, who's face was etched in pure pain and ...betrayal? InuYasha's heart was tearing at the scene as she tried miserabley to hold back oncoming tears. More and more guilt stabbed at him, direct hit to the heart. When did he ever mention anything about... uh oh...  
  
"you don't know how much that hurt....FINE THEN!! STAY WITH KIKYOU FOR ALL I CARE!!!! GEEZ INUYASHA, I JUST ASKED YOU ONE SIMPLE QUESTION AND YOU GO AND BRING THAT LADY UP!! WHEN WILL YOU EVER SEE *ME* FOR *ME*?!! *sob* JERK!" And Kagome was gone out of the hut door in a flash. Fresh batches of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as she left into the stormy night.  
  
He stood up quickly. Even though she had mumbled lowly the first part of the acussation, he still heard it. 'No..Kagome... what have I done to you this time..don't leave..' he thought to himself, staring sadly and hurtfully at the hut door.  
  
"That was low, InuYasha, even for you." Sango injected with a sour scowl on her face that could kill.  
  
"You better go bring Kagome back and apologize to her, you big meanie!!" Shippo was also not pleased that the Hanyou would bring up that cruel ice cube while talking to Kagome. But what he didn't know was that InuYasha was mumbling to himself, and Miroku and Kirara didn't seem to find the need to even glance at InuYasha.  
  
And soon before they could tell him anything else he was gone out into the night aswell, the rain not stopping for a moment.  
  
'Please don't leave me, Kagome... I'm sorry..' And he tracked her scent down in the rain as best as he could. The wind didn't really help much either. The tropical essence of Kagome's scent took a strong end to where he suspected her to have been to... the well.  
  
He stopped at the foot of the well when he felt a light crunch at the bottom of his foot. He removed his foot to find Kagome's glasses, with a crack in the left side from the impact of his foot. He silently cursed himself for stepping on them, and folded them back up like Kagome had done earlier, and placed it silently in his haori and jumped down the well.  
  
The warmth on the other side of time was pretty...well..warm. And cozy. A stronger smell of salty tears filled up his sences as he got out of the well house.  
  
He steadied himself on the Goshinboku to look through Kagome's bedroom window. He knew he was in for it if she saw him there.  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered on the breeze. He saw her on her bed bawling her eyes out into a stuffed animal that resembled a black cat with green eyes, he pushed that thought aside as he wondered if he was the key to all her pain. Had he really been this harsh on her over the months she was with him? Had he really been so blind and careless twords what she thinks? He looked to the bottom of the tree trunk in dismay and sadness.  
  
He deep down inside, really loves this woman, *his* woman... and he knew it too. This scene hurt him more then anyone could imagine, and he was going to make the pain go away.  
  
InuYasha in one fluid motion swiftly went to her window ledge and silently opened the window. Making sure she didn't notice of course. When he was finally in he closed it shut, and walked over to Kagome's bed and sat on the reverse side of where she lay.  
  
Her sobs ran short and her breathing went even. Declaring she was in a deep sleep. He leaned over to inspect her face, standing his left arm over her tiny frame, her eyes were red and alittle puffy and her features were streaked in her own tears. Yet, she was still a dazzling lady to his eyes.  
  
InuYasha felt compassion and sorrow twords his stunning Kagome and just wanted to get her to wake and just kiss her with all his might... but he knew he couldn't do that. Even though he was battling his conscious strongly not to, he had to keep himself under control.  
  
He stared at Kagome for another minute, stroking her hair lovingly and wiping away her stray tears with his hand. He suddenly had an idea, and remembered about the glasses he still had in his haori. He took them out and spotted her loose-leaf paper and pens that Kagome had once taught him how to write with....  
  
-=- The Next Morning -=-  
  
Kagome yawned when the sun's rays demanded her to wake up. It was Saturday, and tomorrow started her three day vacation from school because of a teacher's convention. "Oh what a lucky break!" she screeched to herself imparticular.  
  
Then she remembered the night before, and what happened. A stab of sorrow struck her heart, but dismissed it next as anger.  
  
Kagome got up and paced back and forth through her room. After a good while of getting a proper bath and grooming, she stopped at her desk and noticed the muddy glasses she had threw to the ground last night before entering the well.  
  
'InuYasha must have brought them back...but, why?'  
  
Gingerly picking up the glasses, she noticed that below it was a piece of paper. She placed down the cracked specs and picked up the note and sat on her bed never taking her eyes off that sheet of paper.  
  
' Kagome. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and the pain that I've caused you. Because I really don't mean it. I hope you know that I truly care for you, and will protect you to my last dying day... perhaps even past then. I didn't mean to bring up Kikyou... I didn't mean to mention her at all last night. No words can explain how sorry I am, and how lucky I feel if you're even reading this now... because you are a true jewel Kagome, a more valuable one then the Shikon No Tama itself..I do see you as you, Kagome.. My Kagome.  
  
-InuYasha '  
  
Tears of joy slid down Kagome's face. Finding she was crying alot lately. No words could describe how loved she feels, and how long she waited to hear those words--or see those words, because she felt the same way for InuYasha for the longest time. For all the harm she caused him, she wished she could see him right now and hug him to death! All in all, she finally sat herself down to think about her love...  
  
Already Kagome could tell this would be a brighter day.  
  
-=- On The Other Side Of Time -=-  
  
InuYasha strolled along a forest's path. The sun was beaming with promises of a new day, the crisp wind played with his hair and male kimono-like outfit.  
  
When he returned that sunrise, his friends kept badgering him with questions like 'Did you apologize yet?!' 'Where is she?' or even 'How many times did you get sit? Around 47, am I right?'. He'd just reply with a loud but full-hearted 'Feh!' then they'd shrugs and walk off.  
  
He inhaled the forest's clinging rainforest scent and gazed heaven- ward with a smile apon his face.  
  
'I love you, Kagome'  
  
-=- Owari -=-  
  
I know you loved it. Now please review, and maybe I'll make some more with my new ideas I have! But first I need your suggestions. Please send them in, they help out my enigma alot! I'll continue on 'Freedom, she asks' very soon. But I am going to repost the first four chapters I have in a new format first. Then when I have it figured, I'll continue. So Please read that if your a Kanna fan ^_^ Thank you so much for reading this, I hope I didn't dissapoint you any!! Ja ne!  
  
Much pleasant (see I spelt it right this time ^_^) wishes and corruption,  
  
-Hirari the 9th Goddess of Maple Syrup 


End file.
